<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dread Queen Makes An Appearance by Desert_Rain_Frog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928757">The Dread Queen Makes An Appearance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Rain_Frog/pseuds/Desert_Rain_Frog'>Desert_Rain_Frog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Rain_Frog/pseuds/Desert_Rain_Frog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeking shelter in Hades' home, they start spending a lot of time together. A lot of time with sexual tension in the air. Persephone tries to behave properly, but she can only hold back the energy brewing inside for so long. How will Persephone handle the Dread Queen as she tries to show Aidoneus who she truly is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dread Queen Makes An Appearance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfiction for a WebComic I read online. Lore Olympus by Rachel Smythe can be found on Webtoon, if you'd like to support the creator!<br/>This is the first time I've written a fanfiction, let alone writing with smut. Please give me any constructive criticism you have! Enjoy the writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Written After Season 2, Episode 138 Shiny Rocks scene) </p><p>As I adjust my stance, Hades' azure hands gingerly cup around mine. We're so close I can smell his scent, like a forest fire in Winter. It's intoxicating. I wind my golf club back, and swing it into the diamond. It soars into the darkness of the sky as it glimmers. The shiny rock continues to fly across the night sky as it leaves a trail of glitter to dissipate into nothingness. </p><p>"See, it isn't difficult, you just had to fix your stance," Hades said through a grin. Feeling his breath on my skin felt like I was being filled with new energy. I was suddenly craving more of it. I wanted to soak in it, to feel the warmth all over my body. </p><p>Hades, oblivious to the effect he set upon me, remained only centimeters away as he summoned another crystal on the ground. Once more, he grabbed my hands and pulled my body closer to his. Now we had no space between us. The energy's power multiplied ten-fold, causing a swell between my thighs. </p><p>Of course, my being made no effort to hide this feeling. Blue narcissus flowers bloomed in my hair in the form of a crown and a deep magenta hue blushes the tips of my ears and up my neck. </p><p>'Sugar Snaps,' I thought, 'Hades didn't do this so I would respond like this. Why can't my body behave normally for once?' </p><p>Hades picked up on my embarrassment and chuckled. "There's no reason to be shy, little goddess. I'm close to you, it's a normal reaction." </p><p>He moved away, leaving me with lingering traces of his warmth. He was always thoughtful and didn't want to make me uncomfortable in any way, but I wanted to stay in his warmth. I wanted him. </p><p>I watched him pull more diamonds from thin air. The few princess-cut cubic zirconia in his hands were mesmerizing, but didn't distract me. His words of reassurance gave me a newfound confidence I couldn't resist. It was like another being had taken control over my body. </p><p>I flew behind his back and touched his hair ever-so-lightly with the tips of my fingers as I passed. "So," I asked in a low voice, "Even a god like you would behave like that?" </p><p>I saw his body stiffen and a blush creep across his face. He cleared his throat before answering. "Y-yes. Even I react like that." </p><p>He was looking directly at me with interest. His eyes had a ring of pink in them, I knew he had realized what I was doing. I glided closer to him and brought my lips to his ear. </p><p>"So this would warrant a similar reaction, yes?" I whispered as I touched his hair again, tugging on it lightly. </p><p>"It would seem so, Kore," Hades whispered as I pulled back to see his face. </p><p>His face was still flush, and his eyes were filled with lust. He was staring at my lips, visibly pondering if it were an appropriate time to kiss me. </p><p>"Please, call me Persephone," I commanded as my lips ghosted over his own. </p><p>"Of course. Persephone," Hades accepted as he placed his big hands on my waist. He pulled our bodies closer and felt eachothers' energies exchange. It was exhilarating, and I wanted to ride this high. </p><p>My hair grew longer along with luscious, black vines eager to exchange more power with the unseen one. This confidence developed into an entire personality. 'Kore,' she announced, 'Let me take over. Let's show Adonieus how great we can be.' The dread queen needed to provide little persuasion, as I gave in to her requests. </p><p>I felt myself tune in completely with the bringer of death. She was energized after being forced to hide away for so long. She was hungry, too. Hungry for the attention of her only true love, the King of the Underworld.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>